This invention relates to coating of solid pharmaceutical dosage forms. More particularly, it relates to an automatic, continuous coating of solid pharmaceutical dosage forms.
In the prior art coating of solid pharmaceutical dosage forms, e.g., tablets, many of the coating steps require introduction of manual labor. These prior art coating processes also are relatively imprecise in the amounts of ingredients that are placed upon the tablets, causing variations in finished tablets.